A search engine is a program executed on a server that looks for data on the internet. The search engine may provide a list of one or more website links in response to a search query from a user. The search engine may compare the search query to an index. The search engine may compile the index based on metadata retrieved by a web crawler. The search engine may compare the words of the search query to the metadata to determine the best match. Other factors may also be taken into account, such as the number of links to the website on other websites and other data.